


i can’t be your midnight love

by holdmetildawn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crying, Heavy topics, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sleepy Cuddles, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, author should be asleep, i’msosorry - Freeform, not beta read we burn like zuko’s face, talks about depression, title based on midnight love by girl in red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmetildawn/pseuds/holdmetildawn
Summary: “Sokka, voice rough in the midnight air, asks him if he’s okay. He hears the tear stained sniffles, tells Zuko to just stay put and hangs up. He doesn’t say anything, just arrives at Zuko’s apartment and unlocks his door (Zuko gave him a key, because he couldn’t say no to Sokka even if he tried).“orlonely nights shared with the love of your life
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	i can’t be your midnight love

That time between sleep and being awake was always hard for Zuko. When he turns off his lights and crawls under his sheets it’s the beginning of Zuko’s true night. 

In the light of the moon under a blanket of stars he stares into the dark corners of his room but the dark corners of his mind only glare back at him. He’d toss and turn for a bit, trying to somehow shake off the thickening weight of loneliness settling on his skin and seeping into his bones. Zuko would eventually give in (he always does). 

The feeling of being completely alone in the universe, alone in yourself, it’s something you can’t explain. He can bear it for a while (but only for so long) until the pressure of the thoughts swelling in his mind make him want to crawl out of his skin. 

Tears always come, during these nights (they are getting more frequent). It’s just a matter of when. Is it at the start, middle or end? He can’t tell, never could. Maybe it’s better that way (maybe not). 

Zuko’s eyes sting as he opens his phone, desperately blinking through the tears spilling from his eyes, fumbling for his contact list. It isn’t hard to find who he is looking for (he has it memorized by heart, could do it in his sleep). There are only a few other people in his contact list; Uncle, Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, Suki, Toph, Aang, Katara and _oh_ there he is, Sokka. It falls from his lips in a whispered prayer (it is, it says come save me, it always does). 

Trying to call someone with fingers who can’t seem to pull their shit together is hard but he manages anyways. Sokka picks up immediately, Zuko tries to tell himself it’s just because he was up late (he’s a bad liar, even to himself). 

Sokka, voice rough in the midnight air, asks him if he’s okay. He hears the tear stained sniffles, tells Zuko to just stay put and hangs up. He doesn’t say anything, just arrives at Zuko’s apartment and unlocks his door (Zuko gave him a key, because he couldn’t say no to Sokka even if he tried). 

Zuko hears his bedroom door creak open and just closes his eyes, waiting. He hears a coat fall to the floor, feels the rush of cold air as the corner of his sheet is pulled up before a warm body (Sokka’s body) presses against his. 

Sokka just makes himself comfortable waiting for Zuko to cuddle up against his chest, sniffles muffled by his shirt. Zuko does (always, always, _always_ ). They both know this dance so well, their feet slipping into the divots created from past dances. _Left forward, right sideways, left over to right, right back, left step backwards, right over to left, repeat._

Zuko knows that come morning they won’t talk about this, the closeness, the vulnerability, the light kisses pressed into his hair. Sometimes he’s grateful for the silence in the morning. More often though, he wishes he’d open his stupid mouth and actually say something. That moment doesn’t come, not yet. 

He feels sick to his stomach with this feeling that is tightening his chest until it’s hard to breathe. He’s never felt this around anyone else, can’t put a name to it (won’t put a name to it). Zuko thinks that one day he can tell Sokka all the things that swirl around in his head when he’s near him. Maybe in the morning, he thinks sleepily coming off his emotional high. 

Sokka’s blinding smile is the only thing Zuko sees when he closes his eyes, tonight is no exception. It’s always easier to sleep in this boy’s arms, wrapped in a comfort no one else can give him. He feels less alone now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is in fact based on something that happened to me but maybe, 3 hours ago? except minus the somewhat happy ending. also this is my first (finished) fic for atla AND zukka send help
> 
> anyways if you wanna shout at me u can find me on tumblr @thatsroughhhhbuddy


End file.
